The efficiency of solar photovoltaic arrays may be greatly degraded by the deposition of dust particles thereon. Dust and similar contaminants on the glass surface of the photovoltaic panels reduces the amount of light entering the array. Dust also decreases the efficiency of other transparent optical surfaces, such as, for example, optical windows in cameras and other detectors, windshields, glass windows, such as those used in high-rise building façades, and the like. The problem of dust deposition is of particular importance in dry and windy climates, such as in arid desert regions. Although a wide variety of transparent covers are available, such covers simply form a barrier between the glass surface and the dust, and the covers then need to be constantly cleaned or replaced. A self-cleaning shield against dust accumulation would obviously be desirable. Thus, a flexible dust shield solving the aforementioned problems are desired.